naruto, a true demon
by roguemage251
Summary: Naruto acts like Gaara in many ways while in others he is the exact opposite of him. Naruto may be like Gaara but he also has a special person in his life that was so innocent but now sees the world for what it truly is evil
1. the meeting of two demons

Naruto Uzumaki was a 12 year old boy with blond air in asleevless red shirt, camo pant and black sandles. He had the symbol for fire on his left bicep and the symbol for hate on his right bicep. Narutos two teammates were Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who were both afraid of him as he had insane amounts of control over fire and would use it to kill without remourse.

Naruto walked around the courner and seen a guy in what looked like a cat shaped body suit holding a kid named Konohamaru up by the scarf. said kids friends were cowering in the corner. Naruto sighed before making his flames burn the guys wrist forcing him to let go of Konohamaru.

"If you would of continued it would have caused a war to break out between the leaf and sand villages and also got the red head over their to kill you judging by his rage." said Naruto getting the guy to stiffen his back up. The red eaded guy used a sand body flicker to get infront of the guy.

"Kankuro you fool, if i wasnt on orders to keep you alive id kill you were you stand." said the red head in a monotone. The now known Kankuro was shaking is head rapidly. " Yes sir Gaara, im sorry for my idiocy." said Kankuro as he was sweating bullets.

Naruto cracked a crazed grin before speaking to Gaara. " You know, i don't believe he's being very honest with his apology, if i were you i'd teach him to mind his manners and crush a few bones. You did say he was to be kept alive, that doesn't mean you can't teach him a lesson or two." said Naruto with a wicked grin that Sauske and Saukra were all to familiar with.

Gaara was now curious about what the boy his age ment. "And what 'lesson' am i to teach the idiot if i may ask?" asked Gaara as he was very intrieged now. (oh shit) Naruto grabed Sauske by the neck turned his back towards Gaara and pulled up the shirt reveling burn marks in the shape of a whip.

"This is from 5 years ago when my teammate had a mayjor ego and thought he could rebel against me, if i were to strip him to only his boxers you'd see noting but burns and bruises from my 'lessons' to 'teach' him ow to respect his betters and know his place." said Naruto with a crazed grin on his face.

"I'm intreaged, what do you think i should do?" asked Gaara as he was sold to the idea. Naruto thought about it for a little bit before he smiled again to which both his teammates felt sorry for the sand gennin. "I'd say to crush his fingers and go from their to where ever you see fit." said Naruto just wanting to witness Gaaras handiwork.

After 5 hours of tourturing Kankuro Gaara had crushed his fingers, wrists, arms, toes, feet, ankles, knees, and legs before breaking six ribs. After all that Kankuro had finnaly passed out from the pain. Naruto clapped his hands slowly and mockingly.

"Good job little racoon, you can crush a few bones for five hours and make him pass out in pain, let me sow you how it's done." said Naruto as he woke Kankuro with a d-ranked jutsu. When Kankuro woke up he was wimpering in pain.

"Here is a meathod of torture that all jinchuuriki can use." said Naruto as he chaneled the nine tails chakra into his hands. Naruto pored said chakra into Kankuros body which burned and regenerated it at the same time.

By the time Naruto stoped Kankuro was in to muc pain to do anything. Naruto smirked before walking off with Sauske and Sakura in tow. "wait, wat is your name." asked Gaara in a star struck manner. Naruto chuckled before turning around. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto before him and his teammates left with Konohamaru and is friends.


	2. even a demon can love

Naruto walked into the chunnin testing room when suddenly a blue blur rushed up to hug Naruto tightly. "NARUTO-KUN!" screamed the blur. Naruto chuckled as he huged the blur. "Hello Hinata, how are you today?." asked Naruto with a smirk on his face. Hinata smirked to while grinding on his pelvis. "I'm dooing goodbut you know what you can do to make me feel great don't you Na-ru-to-kun?" asked Hinata in a sultry voice. Naruto chuckled. " yes i do... but not right now, we have an exam to pass." Hinata pouted which got Naruto to smile like a fox with a plan. (oh shit)

One of the shinobi fro the new ninja village called sound walked up. "If you ain't gonna help her feel great i'll do it." said the unknown shinobi before slaping Hinatas ass. said ninja felt a kind of KI (killer intent) not felt since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. a gennin of Konoha named Kiba walked up and punched the guy in the face making the KI go away.

"I just saved yo dumb ass by doing that, my Naruto over their is the Alpha of the pack called the ninja of Konoha, he's not called the crimson fox of Konoha for nothing." said Kiba in a knowing way. The sound ninja in the room growled and were about to attack Kiba when suddenly the proctor of the first exam Tsume Inuzuka appeared in front of Kiba.

"That's exactly right son now to those who are new in Konoha don't tuch Hinata, don't look at Hinata, don't try to kill Hinata, don't even think about Hinata and Naruto might not kill you, do any of those things and it's a guarantee that he'll tourture and kill you on the spot, the reason that this one isn't dead is that he's new to konoha and didn't know the rules that are set up but now all of you know." said Tsume with the most serious look that any one here has seen.

"Thank-you Tsume-san, you may get the first part of the chunnin exams started at any time you wish." said Naruto as im and Hinata sat down beside each other. Tsume smiled. "Of corse my alpha." said Tsume before handing out the test to everyone of the gennin in the room.

Naruto noticed the red head namned Gaara had create an eye out of is sand and had it float above everyone while Sauske used is Sharingan to copy the answers, Ino used her familys clan jutsu, Hinata used her byakugan to see the answers, Sakura already knew all te answers, Shikamaru was the same way.

Ino soon used her jutsu to pass the answers around to anyone of the Konoha 12 that didn't already have the answers. After that Naruto was just leaning back in his seat while Hinata layed her head on his chest After an hour of this the first exam was over and the Gennin were takin to the second part of the chunnin exams/ training ground 44/ forest of death.

The second proctor, Anko Mitarashi was already their waiting for them. "Alraight you damn gennin, it's time for me to give you your next part of this damn exam." said Anko angrily. "What's wrong with Anko-san today?" Sakura asked Hinata. "She just got wind of her old sensei being around and he's up to his old tricks again and she wanted to be apart of the search so she can be the one to kill him but Hokage said he's being brought in for the newest thing called TBN." said Hinata calmly. Sakura looked confused. "What's TBN and why would the hokage feel it's arsh enough for it to be used on Orochimaru?" asked Sakura.

Naruto smirked as he turned around to look at Sakura. " TBN littaraly means tourture by Naruto which is a fancy way of saying that once Orochimaru gets captured and brought in i get to have alittle fun while getting Hokage-sama the answers he wants and as a present for Ankos loyalty to me i'll keep him alive so she can kill him." said Naruto as he turned back arouned to se what was happaning.

Waivers were handed out, sighned, and turned in so everyone could go on to the next part of the exam. Then everyone either got a heven or an earth scroll. te gates opened and let everyone in to the forest of death.

...

**Hello my loyal fans... ya i know you aint reading just my story :( lol**

**Anyway i wanna say thank-you to the two people that reviewed i need actual reviews to keep going on with my stories.**

**i know i'm not the best writer on here but atleast i'm trying toget better at it.**

**Be like my girlfriend and help me know what i do to much/ to little of and things will go smoothly with my stories.**

**Now to those of you who expect stories to be worthy of being publised by the best publisher ever your idiots, not everyone is the next shakespear ass holes.**

**now, this may look like i'm being a winy little bitch but i'm just being truthfull about this shit**

**mcl homies**


	3. A deamons weakness expossed

Naruto stoped jumping five minutes after the teams started the exams. Sausuke and Sakura both stoped an instant after Naruto did. The fox container sniffed the air a little and had his hearing streached out quite far. Once he was satisfied with the results he turned to the two scared genin.

"Alright you idiots, i got a plan that you will follow to the letter or you will be my test subjects for a new fire jutsu that i'm creating, am i understood?" asked Naruto with a dangerus undertone that spoke of th unbelevable pain he can dish out with just a flick of the wrist. Both of Narutos teammates nodded furiously.

Naruto smirked at this. "Good, now here is the plan." said Naruto getting his two teammates to listen.

(5 minutes later)

Sauske was crouched in a tree when he noticed the team from sound with the guy that touched Hinatas ass. 'Naruto-sama, i caught sight of a team from sound, awaiting further orders.' said Sauske through an ear piece. 'Stay out of sight Uchiha, your up Haruno, don't dissapoint me.' ordered naruto as he started dashing towards Sauskes position. Sakura ran out of her hideing spot getting the sound teams attention.

The sound team sent jutsu after jutsu at the scrawny girl who supprised them by dodging every one of them. Soon the sound team had been surrounded by fire. Naruto jumped into the ring of fire and smirked at the one who touched Hinatas ass.

"You want to know something funny, i was gonna let you live but i just cant stop thinking about how your unworthy hand touched MY Hinatas ass. And do you know what i do to those that touch MY girlfriend anywhere, well do you?" asked Naruto as alittle fire swirled around his feet. (Like how Gaaras sand does for him)

The sound ninja smiled nervously. "Do you forgive and forget?" asked the guy with alittle hope. That hope was squashed with Narutos insane laughter. "No, i kill them and do you know how?" asked Naruto with a crazed grin. The sound ninja was now sweating bullets and was shaking like a chuahua on caffine.

"Quickly and quietly?" said the sound ninja questiningly. Naruto shook his head sloly as his grin got bigger then the cheshire cats. "No...i burn them to a crisp as they die veeeeery slow-like." said Naruto in a sing song voice. The ninja looked over to Sauske and Sakura pleadingly but they backed away.

The flames struck the shinobi and he started burning. Soon the guy exploded. The ninjas blood and guts exploded everywhere in a bloody mess. The other two sound ninja shook in fear as naruto stared at them with those insane eyes, along with the blood splattered across his face made for a very scary sight.

"You know i could end you both here and now but im in a good mood and i mean a really good mood so if you walk away now ill spare you both. Does that sound like a good deal to you?" asked Naruto as he put his hand towards Sakura who handed him a rag that he used to whipe the blood off his face.

the ninjas nodded and ran off. "Good choice. Lets go, we have the scrolls we need to pass." said Naruto not knowing that the team from sand was watching.

(with Team Baki) Temari and Kankuro were both scared shitless. _'Oh my god! He's just like Gaara, i hope we don't have to face him during the invasion.'_ Thought Temari and Kankuro. 'You are very interesting Uzumaki, mother wishes for me to join your side and so i will.' Thought Gaara with a smirk that made his siblings shiver in fear.

(In the tower)

The three genin all got to the tower to which Naruto allowed his team mates to leave his premises and they left so fast even Berter from dbz wouldnt be able to catch them.

(On Namake: dbz universe)

Butta sneezed as he and jheese watched Goku/Kakarott fights Racoome. Jheese looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Everything alright man, i didn't know that yor people could catch a cold." said the red skined guy. Butta shrugged his shoulders. "We don't, the author must be talking about me in some way... probobly about my devilishly good looks." said a smirking Butta. Krillin walked over and smaked the blue guy. "Way to break the 4th wall dumbass."

(Yes Kriilin is not a pussy in my stories. The reason for this is because the scared midget thing is way overdone and i feel he has way more potential as a badass the the whimp he's portraied in cannon as. If you don't like it then you can go fuck yourself)

(Back in the land of Naruto)

Naruto was in the towers mess hall eating a bowl of sweet and sour chicken when Hinata came in and seen the blood on his clothes and made a huge fuss about it. "Oh my god! Whose unworthy blood is all over my foxy-kuns clothes?!" asked the blue haired girl as she started cleaning the blood off of him with a rag. Naruto chuckled. "It is alright my little dove, i will have that pink banshee clean my clothes later." said the deamon vessel before he locked lips with HIS most preciouse person in the world. Naruto would lay down his life for hers.

"Hinata-chan, i love-you so much i don't know what i'd do if i lost you. I know you said it before but please don't leave me all alone." said Naruto with all the love in the worled for HIS Hinata and all the pain of his lonely past in his eyes as he tries to show all his emotions to her. Hinata smiled gently to the love of her life. "I wouldn't leave you eveve if it ment i would die for it." said Hinata before he kissed her. Little did they know Sauske heared them.

'So, the girl is that deamons weakness, i'll use that bitch as my way to escape this hell called my life and go roage, maby live a new life in a small town or in an abandoned Uchiha hideout where that bastered can't find me' thought the Uchiha as he walked away.

\- the end -

Hello all. I'm sorry for the wait, i've been so deppresed since my girlfriend left me. I don't know what whent wrong, i gave her everything i could. My time, my money, my love, i never looked at another woman but her, i did everything she wanted to do, i listened to anything she said aand could repeat it word for word exactly how she said it, and i could tell you all how long we were together. How many guys can you truly say are that loyal and dedicated to their women like that cause i only know five not counting myself and their all Los like myself.

Sorry for the mini rant but had to get that off my chest.

Anyway, i will try to make more chapters for you all to enjoy.

mcl homies


	4. a deamons rage

After five days time the 2nd part of the Chunnin exam was at a close and all of the surviving gennin were standing in one of the many small arenas that were located in the tower. Their was a statue of the tiger hand sign on each side of the arena, two cat walks were spectators and gennin awaiting their turn to battle can stand and watch the current battles.

Naruto had seen that out of the 20 teams their were now 12. Their were four people standing infront of the12 teams and they are the Hokage, Anko, Hiashi Hyuuga, and the grass ninjas jonnin instructor/Orochimaru. Naruto sniffed the air and glared at the grass jonnin. _'That fucker smells like snakes, i think i just found my runaway toy._' Thought Naruto as he chuckled very darkly.

The hokage walked up front and all the gennin gave him their full attention. "Hello all and congragulations on making it this far into the chunnin exams. I am sorry to say that because of the ammount of you that are here we must have a preleminary round to cut the numbers down by half, the proctor of this round shall be Hiashi Hyuuga." said Hiruzen Sarutobi before backing up into his original spot and Hiashi walked forward.

"This will be a no holding back 1 on 1 match and the way you are chosen is through the computor we have set up that will chose the ones to fight randomly." said the Hyuuga clan head. After 32 of the gennin had fought the computors chose the next 2 fighters. "Will Hinata and Neji Hyuuga please come down to battle." said Hiashi who had to look twice to double check.

The 2 Hyuuga got down their and stood their ground. The bell rang and the battle of the eyes began. Neji threw 6 kunai that Hinata dodged then she got up close and the 2 Hyuuga used the gentle fist going blow for blow. after five minutes of this Hinata coughed up blood.

Neji whent for the killing blow but Sakura jumped in front of the attack. Naruto was pissed that Neji dared to try that. Naruto called for a medic for Hinata and Sakura. When Naruto got to the 2 girls he knelt down by them.

"Sakura, for your quick thinking and willingness to throw away your life for Hinatas i allow you to have your freedom and you no longer have to do as i say anymore." said Naruto before standing up. Narutos eyes turned red with slits and his voice became deamonic. **"Neji Hyuuga, i charge you with treason against a superior in this pack, attempted murder on 2 fellow leaf ninjas, and for injuring 2 fellow leaf ninjas into crittical condition, how do you plead?"** asked Naruto with a dangerous hint to his voice.

Neji knew he was going to die so he didn't care anymore. "Guilty and i don't regret it but i do regret not being fast enough to kill Hinata." said Neji with a smirk. Naruto was pissed off and ripped the boy limb from limb then burned the body parts untill they were ash and shit on the ashes.

The medixs got to the arena quickly and they healed the two kunoichis enough to where they would survive the trip to the E.R to get better treatment. after that the next match began. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha!" said Hiashi before making a shadow clone to watch the match and ran off to the hospital to be near Hinata. "FIGHT!" Screamed the clone as it jumped back. Wanting to end the match quickly Naruto summoned up nine fireballs and thay shot towards sauske who was able to dodge three but got hit by six burning his shirt off and leaving his pants in tatters.

Sasuke had 1st and 2nd degree burns all over the place. The raven haired boy dashed towards him, jumped up, and sent a round house at Naruto who caught the leg easily then slamed him on the ground before axe kicking his head. As Sasuke got up Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a wall creating a man shaped crater in said wall. The jinchurikki pulled his dazed teammate out of the wall, punched his gut, chest, and head before throwing a knocked out Sasuke onto the floor.

Not even waiting to hear he was the winner, Naruto dashed out of their. Naruto ran passed the dead bodies of gennin who died in the forest of death and got to the hospital where he was immediatly given Hinatas room number. The deamon container burst in the room without knocking on the door before catching 3 shuriken that were thrown at him. Hiashi looked pissed but then calmed down.

"I am sorry for that Naruto-sama, please forgive me for my reclessness." said Hiashi as he bowed lowly. Naruto chuckled. "Sorry for what? You were doing your duty as Hinatas father so their is nothing to be sorry for my loyal servent especially for 3 liitle ol' shuriken." said the jinchuuriki as he whent to sit at Hinatas side.

Naruto held Hinatas hand gently as he watched her sleep. Naruto didn't even look up when he next spoke. "Hiashi, Tell me the truth. While your wife was still alive did you ever feel their were things that you done that you just couldn't say to her because you though she was as close to being an angel as a human can get?" asked Naruto barely over a wisper.

Hiashis age had finnaly shown up as he sighed. "Yes, their are to many things to count that i did that i could never tell her that were necessary yet i wish i could take back. Truthfully i never wanted to be a ninja but my father forced me into doing it so now all those things i did weigh down on me. When i sleep the souls of those i killed taunt me and break my sanity alittle more every night." said the Hyuuga clan head as he leaned further into his chair.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I guess you can say that is the way of the ninja, we must do what is necessary for our village to prosper." said the deamon container as he kept stairing at Hinatas peacefull face as she slept.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,p.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**AN: Hello to you all, im very sorry to all of you, the power has been out fora while so i have not been able to make these fanfics but im back and working on them all so ya.**

**I hope yall enjoy this new chapter and please enjoy.**

**mcl to ya**


End file.
